Benny
Benny, labeled as The Annoying Joker, is a character on Total Drama: Paradise Falls, as a member of the Mad Raccoons. Biography Benny is an only child. He lives with his parents, aunt, uncle and five cousins. Benny thinks he’s really funny, when is reality, he isn't. He always tells corny jokes, and laughs at his own jokes. He is known for being the most annoying boy in high school. People tend to avoid him, and he has no idea why. The only person who thinks Benny’s jokes are funny is his younger cousin. His parents are worried about him, since he doesn’t care about anything other than his jokes. Benny joined Total Drama to show the world his jokes. Total Drama: Paradise Falls Benny joined in Arriving at Paradise Falls, telling a joke about the island. After being told his joke wasn't funny, he stormed off. When Bitsy arrived, he told her he also liked video-games. In The Alive Host’s Chest, Benny wasn't able to get a treasure chest in the first part of the challenge. He told a joke, which made Bitsy laugh. In Rowing in the Deep, he was paired up with Lorelai and Yumi for the challenge. His team won the challenge. Benny apparently enjoyed the pool party his team won in the previous challenge, in Project Next Top Model. In the confessional, he joked about Lindsay. In Be A-Mazed!, he started a conversation about hot girls with the other guys, and then joked about Orlando, wich made his teammates laugh. In the challenge, he was paired up with Faustino, Lorelai and Zachariah. When they got trapped in a cage, Benny reminded them about Chris' advice. He later activated another trap, which almost killed them. Despite this, his team won the challenge. In I Survived a 20 Questions Game Show, Benny was one of the most active contestants in the challenge, but ended up accidentally giving an important clue for the other team, causing his team to lose. Orlando yelled at him, blaming him for their loss. He was in the bottom two with Orlando, but survived. In Scavenger Manhunt, Zachariah told Benny about their plan to get Catheryn out. Later in the challenge, he found one of the clues leading to the treasure they had to find, but Helen took it away from him. His team ended up losing that challenge. He was in the bottom two with Catheryn. Catheryn received the most votes, but she revelead an immunity idol, causing Benny to leave instead. Benny returns to the finale, in And the Winner Is.... Upon arriving, he tells one of his jokes and laughs about it, but isn’t received well by anyone else. Benny says he likes both of the finalists, but is closer to Nigel, choosing to support him. Audition Tape A scrawny, small Asian-american boy is sitting on a bed. "Hi, I'm Benny. And I'll tell you why I should be on Total Drama: I'm hilarious," he says, pointing to himself. "Trust me, I'll make Total Drama change to Total Comedy." He starts laughing hysterically, and takes a deep breath before continuing, "Why did Chris cross the road? To get ratings in the other side." He laughs. "That's it. Pick me," he says, still laughing from his last joke. Trivia *Benny was the fourth contestant eliminated from his team, and the seventh contestant eliminated overall. He received three shells. *In the original version of the story, Benny placed 15th out of 20. *Benny was the first character created for this story. *Benny and Bitsy were originally planned to be a couple. I ended up forgetting about it, and put them on different teams. **I still wanted to use the idea for a while, but I couldn't think of a plausible way for them to interact on different teams. Gallery BennySwimSAI.png|Benny in his swimwear. BennySleepSAI.png|Benny in his sleepwear. Benny2.png|Benny's original image. Category:Total Drama: Paradise Falls Category:Bruno's Stories